Quite the Friendship
by Uhm Hello There
Summary: Death the Kid finds a weapon named Anna in an alley. He takes her home and gives her a room at the Gallows. At first, he isn't sure what to think of her, but they end up becoming the best of friends. Adventure awaits


Chapter 1

Death the Kid's POV

Death the Kid was walking back to Gallows Mansion, bringing Liz and Patty the new nail polish kit that they had requested- with giraffe nail decals of course. He sighed, Liz and Patty could be quite the handful sometimes.

He made a shortcut through an alley when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned around to see a girl, most likely around his age, who was unconscious on the ground. She had angled crimson red hair with spiked bangs that had streaks of an ice blue in them.

"What the heck?" He mumbled.

He walked over to her and poked her in an attempt to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly had a scared look in her bright green orbs.

"W-where am I?" she squeaked.

"You are in Death City, Arizona. Are you okay?" Kid responded.

"Erm, yes I'm okay... besides the pain in my back everything seems to be alright," the girl replied.

Death the Kid POV

_Hmm.. Should I bring her back to Gallows Mansion? I suppose so. She has the soul of a weapon, so maybe she could attend the DWMA. _

_Yes, I will. I can't just leave her here._

"So uh, do you have anywhere to go?" I asked

"No, I don't..."

"Well, you are welcome to stay in the guest room at my house. We can clear everything up there."

"Oh okay. Thank you so much," the girl responded with a slight smile.

"What is your name?" I asked her while helping her up off of the ground.

"I'm Anna."

"What a wonderful name. Symmetrical too. I am Death the Kid."

We started walking out of the alley and turned towards the street that the mansion was on. I noticed that Anna was stumbling a bit so I slowed down.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked.

"Uhm.. sort of?" she responded.

"Okay.. but you can lean on me if you need to."

She held onto my shoulder so that she could stand upright.

_Gosh, her back must really hurt. _

I turned my head to see her back and saw blood staining the back of her shirt.

"Anna, your back is bleeding, and it looks pretty bad. We should hurry."

"Okay.." she said quietly.

We got back to The Gallows and I called for Liz and Patty.

"Liz! Patty! Come down here!"

Liz appeared from the area near the staircase and started running when she saw Anna.

"Jeez Kid. What the heck happened to her?"

"I don't know, but can you get her to the couch? We might need Stein for this."

"Yeah, okay," Liz replied just as Patty was walking towards us.

"Hey Kid. Who's the new girl? Oh and do you have the nail polish?" Patty said in her always happy tone.

"This is Anna, yes I have the nail polish, and can you go get Professor Stein?" I replied.

"Okay Kid!" Patty responded and walked out of the front door.

A couple minutes later Stein arrived. I directed him towards Anna and he started looking at the wound.

"It's pretty deep, but a few stitches, bandages, and some rest should do the trick."

I sighed. I really wanted her to be okay. She was symmetrical, after all. Even her name is symmetrical! Actually, even her wound is symmetrical. It runs straight down the middle of her back.

Stein finished the procedure, and walked over towards me.

"You know, she's a weapon. If you want, I can walk to the Death Room and ask Lord Death about her attending."

"Yes, I think that she would like that."

*The Next Day*

I walked into the living room and waited for Anna to get up. It is Sunday, so I don't have to go to the academy today. And I surely didn't want to wake her up from her peaceful sleep.

She started stirring, so I walked over near the couch. Her seemingly glowing green eyes opened and eventually focused.

"Good morning. Are you feeling okay?"

"Good morning to you too, and I am feeling much better," she replied with a smile.

"So, Anna.. I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?" she said while sitting up.

"Well, we have a school called the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy. I know that you are a weapon, so would you like to attend? I still need to get the okay from my father, Lord Death, who is also the headmaster of the academy, but I wanted to tell you about it."

"Wait- a school, for weapons and meisters? Ohmygosh yes!" Anna squealed.

I smiled, knowing how badly she wanted to go.

"I am a meister, and Liz and Patty are my weapons. Speaking of Liz and Patty, they have a surprise for you."

Anna's face brightened up even more, if that was possible. Liz and Patty walked in holding a few shopping bags, and handed them to Anna. She opened them up, and inside were some outfits that she clearly liked. There was a pair of black converse with bright green and black checkered laces, gray skinny jeans, a neon green t-shirt, and a black jacket in the first bag. She sifted through the other bags and thanked Liz and Patty.

Then I thought of something.

_What is Anna's weapon form?_

I waited for Anna, Liz, and Patty to stop with their conversation and then asked, "Hey Anna, if I may ask, what is your weapon form?"

"Oh, yes. I am an elemental spear."

"Elemental spear?"

"Yeah. I am a double-sided spear, and one side has ice powers, while the other side has fire powers."

"That sounds interesting. Could you transform?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a second."

Anna glowed green for a second and then transformed. The half of the spear with the blue arrowhead was an icey blue like her streaks, and the side with the red arrowhead was a lighter red color. She was vertically symmetrical, just not horizontally symmetrical. After a few more seconds, she transformed back to her human form.

"So, erm.. Am I going to have a meister?" Anna questioned.

"Huh," I responded, "I didn't really think about that."

"Oh.. well, would I still be able to go to the DWMA without a meister?"

"Uh, sorry Anna but I don't think so," Liz responded for me.

Anna looked disappointed because of this news but was still happy from the gifts she had received from Liz and Patty. I quickly realized that I didn't like to see her unhappy.

"Anna, don't worry. We'll find you a meister," I tried, hoping to brighten her mood.

She looked over at me and gave me a soft smile.

Just then, Liz and Patty asked if they could speak to me in the kitchen.

I nodded and followed them.

"Kid, Patty and I were talking," Liz whispered, "and we decided that if you want to be Anna's meister, Patty and I will be a team."

I was kind of shocked that she was suggesting this, and so soon for that matter, but, it was a good idea. She and Patty are an amazing team, and Anna would be happy. It is a win for everyone.

"That's a great idea, but are you really okay with it?"

"Kid we'll be fine, and Anna needs a meister," Patty replied.

"Okay then. I will ask Anna."

We walked back in to the living room and I sat down in the chair next to our guest.

"So, Anna. We were discussing the matter of you not having a meister, and came up with a solution. Liz and Patty make a great team, switching out between the roles of weapon and meister. And, if they are a team, I am a meister without a weapon. So, would you like to be my weapon?" I said.

Anna just looked at me for a little bit, and then at Liz, and then at Patty.

"Really?" she asked.

We all nodded in response.

She smiled an amazingly symmetrical smile and then exclaimed, "Yes!"

"Now that we have that settled,how about we do some soul resonance practice?" I asked.

*After Soul Resonance*

"Wow, Kid. It seems pretty easy to do this."

"Yes, your soul seems very flexible."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes, it wouldn't really be considered a bad thing. In fact, it is quite unique."

"Oh. Well that sounds cool," she responded with a smile.

_She's so symmetrical. _I thought. _Oh. It's getting late. I guess I will show her the guest room now._

"Hey, Anna. It's getting late. We have school tomorrow after all. Would you like me to show you the guest room?"

"Oh, yeah okay Kid."

I led her through the hallway to one of our many rooms. I stopped and opened the door to a room with black and white stripes painted on the walls. There was a black carpet and white dressers, already filled with the outfits that Liz and Patty bought her. She looked in awe at the bookshelves stocked with tons of books.

"This is.. amazing," Anna said with a gasp.

"Well the thanks should go to Liz and Patty. They set it up when we were practicing soul resonance."

Anna yawned and then said, "Well I will see you tomorrow. I can't wait to start school. Oh, and thank you so much for everything."

"It was not a problem at all, Anna. Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, she walked into her room and closed the door.

_She's special. I can tell._ I thought, and went to bed in my own room.

*The next morning*

"Anna! Time to get UUUPP!" I heard Patty yell from across the hall.

_This is going to be quite the morning._

I walked out of my room once dressed and went to Anna's room to get Patty out.

"Patty, is this really necessary? Anna's room came with an alarm clock, you know. "

"I know Kid! I just wanted to make her first morning here EXTRA-SPECIAL!"

Anna sat up, and started to laugh.

"Well, thank you." she said, still giggling.

"Okay, well I am going to make breakfast and then we'll go to the academy," I said.

Patty and Anna nodded in response and I started heading toward the kitchen.

I was finished making breakfast and started setting the table-symmetrically, when I heard Liz yell. "OHMYGOSH Kid we're going to be late!"

_Well, there goes breakfast. And I worked so hard on it._

"Okay, Liz. Can you go get Patty and Anna?"

"Yeah, just a sec," and with that, she started climbing the stairs.

*1 minute later*

Liz, Patty, and Anna were all running down the stairs, trying desperately not to be late. I guess the sisters really wanted Anna to have a good impression on the DWMA, or else they wouldn't be as worried as they are now.

I was already waiting at the door, holding their things. I handed bags to all three of them, and then opened the door.

We started heading outside and walked at a fast pace towards the school.

"So, Anna. Are you excited?"

"Yes I am! I can't wait to attend!" she replied with a big smile.

We reached the stairs and ran up them to see Black Star.

He turned towards us and said, "I heard that we have a new kid. Are they up for a fight or are they too weak to go up against the mighty Black Star?!"

I looked at Anna, mentally asking if she wanted to or not.

She just shrugged, and I took that as a yes.

"Ok Black Star. We'll go up against you."

"We?"

"Well yes. I am her meister."

Black Star's mouth dropped in a very comical fashion.

"WHAT?!"

Then Liz said, "Yeah, maybe whoever you got the information from didn't really know the whole situation. You see, Patty and I are a team now, and Kid is Anna's meister."

Black Star groaned and then responded, "FINE. BUT BE WARNED, YOU WILL LOSE THIS BATTLE."

"Yeah, okay," Anna said with a small smirk.

I knew what she was thinking and then told her, "Anna. Transform."

She glowed bright green and then was a spear spinning in the air. I caught her with ease and pointed the blue end towards Black Star.

Of course, Tsubaki wasn't here, so he was planning on fighting by himself. Other students saw that we were beginning to fight, and got some teachers.

Eventually, Professor Stein came and we began to fight. Black Star started charging towards us, probably trying to use his soul wavelength. I jumped over him, using Anna for leverage.

I was faster, and by the time he turned around, I shot him with an ice beam from the blue end of the spear.

He was now frozen, and it was actually quite funny. I threw Anna up in the air and she transformed back to human.

Then, Professor Stein walked over. "You two make a very good team. I take it the wound is healing nicely."

"Yes it feels much better," Anna replied.

Black Star, apparently, heard everything, and used his soul wavelength to bust the ice that held him.

"NO! The fight is not over! I haven't given up!"

"Well okay then," I said.

I turned to Anna, and she nodded, knowing to use fire this time.

"Okay Anna. You ready?"

"Yes," she replied, and transformed.

I caught her, and point the red end towards Black Star.

Black Star used the same approach as before, so it was easy to counter. I jumped over him and while in the air, used Anna to create a ring of fire around him.

The fire spread to create a half sphere going all the way around him, and I could tell Anna was working hard to control it.

However, this wasn't a very good idea, and she had to transform back into her human form.

She stumbled a bit and then sat down, needing to rest her back.

This, obviously, worried me. I walked over to her, but just as I did, the fire went out and Black Star jumped between me and Anna.

"This fight isn't over yet!" he screamed.

"Black Star, you're taking this too far," I said.

Then Professor Stein cut in. "Black Star. The fight is over. You won." he said, so that Black Star would give it up.

It worked, and Black Star ran all around the school, telling people how he "beat" us.

I sat down next to Anna and said, "You probably need to get your back restitched.. But it should only take a little while and then we can get back to school.. I know how much it means to you."

Anna just looked at me and smiled. I held out my hand, and she took it, relying on me to help her get up.

Since Professor Stein was already here, he motioned for us to follow him to the infirmary.

We got there and he brought Anna in. I waited outside, because I thought that she might want me to be there when she got out. As I was waiting, Maka came down the hall.

She looked at me and walked over. I could tell she wanted to talk to me.

"Hey Kid," she said, "is your partner okay?"

"She should be. She just needs to get her back restitched."

"Restitched? What happened to her back before?"

"Actually, I don't know," I responded.

"Oh. Okay then. I hope she feels better," she said, and with that, she left.

_What happened to her back in the first place? Hmm.. I think I will ask her when we get home.. But still. It leaves me wondering._

After a few more minutes, Anna came out an smiled at me.

"Ready to go to class, now?"

"Yep! Now we can go," she said with another smile.

We walked down the hall to the Crescent Moon Classroom. Stein was finishing up in the infirmary, so we knew that we would have a few minutes of free time.

When we walked in, everybody just stared at us- No. They stared at Anna.

Soul came up to us and said, "Hey Anna. I've never seen a weapon with powers like yours. That was cool. Oh and by the way, Black Star has a very big ego, so don't take him seriously."

"Okay, thanks," she said, and gave a little smile.

We walked over and took a seat in the third row behind Soul and Maka.

They turned around, and I could tell that Maka wanted to ask Anna some questions.

"Hey Anna," she said, "how'd you do that? The fire and ice."

"Oh. Well, I'm not a normal spear. You see, I am an elemental spear. The powers just come with the weapon form."

"Oh, okay. But how did you control the fire?"

"The fire is linked to my soul. I can control it by using my soul instead of my spearhead. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does actually. The next time you battle I'll use my soul perception to watch. Maybe I could understand it more."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea," Anna said, giving another little smile.

Just then, Stein walked in and started class.

"Okay students. I take it you all saw the duel between Death the Kid, Anna, and Black Star. If they'd like to answer, does anyone have any questions?"

A few random students' hands went up.

"Okay, what is your question?" Stein asked.

"If you have such amazing powers, why didn't you do soul resonance? You could have beaten him."

I answered for Anna, "Well, you see, with Anna already controlling the fire around Black Star, she was doing a lot of work, and to put soul resonance on top of that, it'd be very difficult."

The student nodded, and the others put down their hands, probably wanting to ask the same question.

"Okay now that that is over with, we have a special lesson for today. Each weapon meister pair needs to find another team to face."

Anna and I decided to pair up with Soul and Maka, since they knew our situation.

Stein led us out of the DWMA, and into the land behind the building.

"This will be your battleground. We are doing this lesson today to see where you are at in your studies. It determines what group you will be in for our next activity. Any questions?...Okay then. You may begin."

We looked at Soul and Maka, who were already ready.

"Weapons, transform," Maka and I said in sync.

Anna glowed a bright green once again, and there she was as a spear.

I looked over at the other team, and saw that Soul had just finished transforming.

"Ready?" Maka asked.

"Ready," I responded.

Maka started walking in a circle, and I did they same. Then, she jumped high in the air and came down, holding Soul in a ready position. I jumped out of the way, and shot an ice beam at Maka. It caught her arm, and then the ice started freezing Maka's arm to the ground. She tried to pull it out, but it wasn't working. Then, she realized what Anna was doing, and used her soul perception to see how it worked. Her face took on a shocked expression, and I decided to see what it was. I used my soul perception and saw Anna's soul. It was HUGE. It's like it expanded just because she wanted it to. Anna noticed that I had stopped fighting, and transformed back to her human form, and her soul went back to normal. Just as she did that, Stein came running over.

"Is everyone okay?" he said, "I sensed a very powerful soul over here just a second ago."

"Yes, we are fine," I said, looking over at Anna.

"Wait-" Maka said, "how did you do that, Anna?"

"That was Anna's soul?" Stein asked.

"Well, yeah," Maka responded.

"Hmm.. interesting. Mind if I dissect you, Anna?"

"Erm.. yes I do mind," she said quietly, like when I first met her.

"Maybe this is a good thing," I said, "I mean, what other weapons can expand their souls? It could be an advantage."

"Yes, I suppose that is true..." Stein responded.

Stein's POV

_I can't help but wonder about that weapon. How did her soul change size? Level of power? It doesn't add up. Usually meisters only have special soul properties. I think I will be keeping an eye on her... Maybe even dissect her._


End file.
